Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and compositions for the treatment of infected joint spaces and bone disease.
Description of the Related Art
Infection following total joint replacement is a major complication. National statistics report that 1-2% of all joint replacement procedures fail through infection every year, with an average financial burden of over $80,000 per case, and with the emergence of more resistant strains of bacteria, this cost has been escalating significantly in the past 5 years.